Wrong Place Wrong Time
by Baileaves
Summary: What seemed like a regular trip to Grillby's lands Sans in a dangerous, foreign, yet some how familiar place, and things only go from bad to worse. Warnings for: rape, non-con, and torture. UT!Sans x UF!Papyrus
1. Prologue

Sans sat at his guard station in Snowdin. It was right around midday, that is if he could see the sun. Being trapped underground made it harder to keep track of time. Anyway it was nearly lunchtime and Sans was about to complete his daily ritual of going to Grillby's and ordering whatever struck his fancy; today it was fries. And, also as usual, Sans was going to use his standard method of transportation to get there, a shortcut. This was a special power that no one else in the underground had (as far as he knew). In the blink of an eye Sans the skeleton could be anywhere in the underground.

There was, however, a risk to this power. When Sans took a shortcut he had to be careful and pay attention when he did so. It was a relatively easy thing to do. Just think of the place you want to go and boom, you're there. But, if Sans were to become distracted, even for a moment, he could be pushed sharply off course. There was no telling where the stout skeleton could end up if that happened, and it would make it much harder for him to get back. But Sans was good at keeping his focus, and he was pretty quick-witted as well. He knew if he just concentrated nothing would go wrong.

However this day was different. When Sans attempted a shortcut to Grillby's a small white dog appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Where had this dog come from? The dog leapt onto Sans which threw the skeleton severely off course, and before Sans knew it he had ended up in a land completely foreign to him.

 **Updated this chapter, changed 'teleportation' to 'shortcut' as it makes more sense contextually. Also had a friend beta read for me, to fix errors and make this chapter, in particular, not the eye sore it was before as a huge wall of text.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sans landed with a grunt to the ground, the small white dog landing on his chest. The dog looked at him with its big beady eyes before licking his face and sauntering away. Sans stood up and brushed himself off and tried to get his bearings. Sans had been horrified when the dog had interrupted his thoughts. He could have fallen into the lava flows of Hotland, or off a huge cliff, or into some deadly spikes, or even into… the core. But he was relieved to find he had been knocked just outside the ruins. Sans decided than that he would walk to Grillby's this time. He had lost track of the strange little dog and he didn't want to risk ending up somewhere he shouldn't.

As Sans made his way toward Snowdin, something struck his as unusual. For one all the guard stations were different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but they seemed more... menacing. In fact, the whole stretch of land seemed more sinister. Like some evil presence (or presences) were lurking about, but Sans decided to chalk it up to paranoia. He had just had a near death experience; of course he was still on edge from the whole ordeal.

Finally Sans reached Snowdin, and headed into Grillby's; the horrid experience from earlier giving him a bigger appetite. But when Sans entered the diner he immediately noticed that someone was sitting in his usual spot in front of the bar. Sans immediately walked up to the stranger. Sans thought this peculiar because everyone knew that was his favourite spot to sit, even more peculiar, Sans didn't recognize the monster sitting in his seat as any of the regular customers at Grillby's. Figuring this was a monster who was new to Snowdin, Sans decided to give them a friendly greeting.

"Hey pal, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?" Sans said holding a hand out invitingly.

When the stranger turned around though, Sans' eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting there was a short skeleton who was the near spitting image of him. Except this Sans wore a red and black hoodie and a single gold tooth was visible from the two rows of sharp teeth that lined his mouth.

"The name's Sans," The doppelganger started to say taking a bottle of mustard out of his mouth.

"Who the hell are you…"

When the strange Sans did finally turn around he wore the same surprised expression as his twin.

Suddenly a laugh wormed it way out of the double's mouth.

"Grillby, are you seeing this?" The red Sans turned laughing to the bartender.

"Pfft, whatever." Grillby said, not bothering to look up from cleaning dishes.

"As long as he doesn't start a tab as well, I don't care."

Sans suddenly became acutely aware of his surroundings. All around him stood near replicas of the Snowdin residents, but they all gave him the same strange feeling of evil as he had felt by the ruins. Quickly Sans dashed outside the restaurant and looked around, everywhere he looked he was struck with feelings: familiarity, alien, and most acutely, malevolence.

Sans's head swam trying to comprehend everything. What was going on? Why had everything changed? Did that dog have something to do with it? Suddenly Sans was met with a blinding realization. It was not his surrounding that had changed, but he who had. When Sans had been working as a scientist he had been trying to understand the phenomenon known as resets. This in turn had led him to the idea of timelines and alternate universe. Sans had theorized that, for every decision made, there existed a place where the opposite was true, but that had been nothing more than a theory. Yet now Sans was witnessing living proof that it was much more than that.

 **Updated this chapter as well, new chapter on it's way shortly.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sans had been minding his own business, getting a bite to eat at Grillby's, when some weirdo had come in talking to him like he was any other person. Didn't this idiot know his brother was one of the most ruthless killers in the underground? Sans was preparing to cuss this idiot out, that is, until he got a proper look at him. Sans came face to face with a near duplication of himself. This Sans, however, wore a blue sweater, slippers and just gave off this aura of… what was it called, kindness? Empathy? Disgusting, whatever it was. It made him want to throw up. Sans turned to Grillby to get his take on the situation, but as usual the bartender wasn't much for words. When Sans turned back he realized the other had run outside.

"Whoever that guy was, good riddance," Sans thought to himself. "There's only room for one Sans here. Plus that guy was super weak he would never stand a chance…"

Suddenly Sans was struck with an idea. Maybe that pathetic excuse for a double could be useful to him.

Sans hopped out of his seat and followed his doppelganger outside. Sure enough he found the little bastard standing outside slack jawed, like an idiot.

"Hey, buddy," Sans called causing the mirror to snap back from his thought.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

He watched the double compose itself before facing him, its hands deep in its pockets unintentionally mirror Sans's own posture.

"Heh, no, I guess you could say that." The blue wearing Sans said coolly.

"Do you need any help?" Sans said the words bitter and foreign on his tongue.

"Well, I need help locating my timeline, if you had a lab or equipment of some sort…"

"Oh, yeah, I do, but you've probably had quite the shock," Sans said in the most earnest voice he could manage.

"Why don't you come over? My bro and I could try to make you feel… comfortable."

It took a lot for Sans to act like he even gave a damn about this stupid skeleton, he just hoped his acting skills were enough to entice the moron. The mirror did look him over and thought about it deeply, but he quickly shrugged his shoulders before agreeing to follow Sans into his house, and little did he know, to his doom.


	4. Chapter 3

Sans entered the strangers home, as expected the house looked uncannily similar to his own.

"Have a seat on the couch, I'll just be in the kitchen. I need to make a phone call." Sans's doppelganger replied in what looked to be an honest attempt at a smile but came out more like a grimace.

The red shirted skeleton reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. Sans, deciding to take up that offer of having somewhere to crash for the time being, and flopped onto the cushion. He heard that familiar jangle of coins just like in his own couch and reached for the remote control. Flipping on the TV Sans was immediately greeted by a talk show staring Mettaton. Except, for some reason this Mettaton has two sets of arms and eyes? Sans decided not to question it as he let the talking robot relieve him of his pent up anxiety. Soon though Sans started to become so relaxed that he began to fall into a blissful sleep.

A loud bang caused Sans to jump out of sleep. Slowly opening one eye socket, he saw that it was the front door slamming that had roused him, and standing by it was Papyrus. Well, this universe's version of them. The Papyrus before him looked similar to his brother, but was very different. For one, he had that same strange aura of malice as the rest of this place, sharp teeth like his own doppelganger and menacing black and red clothing.

"Does everyone here wear black and red?" Sans thought to himself. "It honestly feels like no one here knows other colours even exist."

Sans suddenly spotted his double running down the stairs and Sans sat up to see what the fuss was all about.

"Hello, b-boss." The Sans said tripping over his words, and visibly starting to sweat.

"Where is this thing that you were babbling on about on the phone?" Papyrus said his voice sharp and full of spite.

The two of them turned to Sans and it made the normally cool and relaxed skeleton a little uncomfortable. But he tried to keep his composure and stood up to greet the new skeleton.

"Hey, the name's Sans. I had a little mishap and ended up in the wrong universe. You're brother said he was going to help me get this all fixed up."

"Is that so…" The tall skeleton said glancing to his shaking, sweaty brother.

Seeing that the other Sans was looking more and more uncomfortable, Sans thought maybe he was doing something wrong by being there.

"Um, I'm getting the feeling I'm not very welcome here. If that's the case, your brother could just take me out to his lab and…" The lazy skeleton started to say but was cut off.

"Nonsense, you are more than welcome here." Papyrus said an oddly malicious looking grin spreading across his face.

The face the taller skeleton was making was seriously setting off alarm bells in Sans's head. He didn't know exactly why, but he knew he had to get out.

"No, no it's fine," Sans said keeping up a relaxed façade. "Your brother has given me more than enough hospitality. I'd just like to get back home now."

Sans tried to make for the door, but the lanky skeleton stood in his way.

"What are you talking about, you are home." He said.

Sans awkwardly chuckled.

"I mean yeah, this place does look a lot like my home, but uh, my actual home is in another timeline. And I'd just like to…"

Sans tried to reach around his pseudo-brother and grab the door knob, but the larger skeleton quickly snatched up his hand before he could.

"You're not leaving." Papyrus said severely.

Sans decided to drop the 'cool guy' act and get serious.

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are but…"

Once more Sans was cut off as the malicious Papyrus spoke over him. "I am the all-powerful Papyrus, the most ruthless fighter in all of Underfell!"

"Underfell?" Sans muttered to himself in confusion. Papyrus gripped his wrist tighter for interrupting him as he continued his speak.

"All who know me fear me, and those who don't know me learn to fear me." Papyrus hissed.

"Okay, I think I've had about enough of this crazy 'Underfell'," Sans said shaking his head. He quickly flicked his head up and his one eye flashed a deadly blue.

"Either you let me go now pal, or you are gonna have a really bad time."

Papyrus looked at him quietly for a moment before chuckling darkly.

"You think so little man?"

Sans didn't say anything, but in response he summoned a gaster blaster over his head. The other Sans went to duck and cover.

"Hmm…Impressive." The Underfell Papyrus mused, unflinching.

The animalistic skull over Sans's head roared as it charged a blast, before discharging in a bright and explosive manner. When Sans felt he had done enough to incapacitate his foe, he dissolved the blaster and waited for the room to dim from the blast so he could get a look at Papyrus. What he did see though shocked him to his soul. The malicious Papyrus still stood, his hand firmly gripping Sans' wrist and a smirk plastered on his face.

"You have quite a bit of power for a 1 HP weakling." The skeleton chuckled.

Sans's mind was reeling. That was his strongest attack, but the taller skeleton didn't even suffer a scratch. How was this possible? How was this guy so strong?

In his flurry of thoughts Sans didn't notice as the Papyrus had let go of his wrist. He did notice however, when he grabbed him by his soul. Sans gave a yelp of surprise as he was lifted off his feet and face to face with the villain.

"I can tell you're confused, by my strength. Well on top of having quite a staggering amount of LV, I also have a little something that you do not." Papyrus leered.

"What's that?" Sans muttered feeling choked by being held by his soul.

Papyrus gave one last dark chuckle before answering.

"Determination."

 **Decided to upload two chapters at once. I'm not sure when I'll get back to this fic, I have a couple more works to finish.**


	5. Chapter 4

Sans's jaw dropped, too dumbfounded for words. Determination… did that mean in this time line… Alphys had really done it? She'd successfully injected monsters with Determination? Sans didn't have any longer to think though, when his not-brother tightened his grip on his soul. The choked noise he made making Papyrus chuckle.

"Hmm… yes, this one will make a wonderful new play thing. Thank you for getting him for me, Sans." The black clad skeleton said, turning to his real brother.

The Sans's eyes lit up at the 'Thank you', like he had never heard those words come out of his brother's mouth before. A real (but still nervous) smile graced his face.

"Now let's get you to your room, pet." Papyrus leered in his captives face. Papyrus lead Sans out the door. Sans would have struggled in the Papyrus's grasp, but the grip on his soul was so tight, that if he moved the wrong way, he was afraid he might dust himself. The trio quickly made their way toward the shed, while Sans prayed that someone, anyone would stop them. He was not so lucky.

Upon entering the shed, Sans was greeted with a well-built prison, equiped with barbed wire and electric fencing. It looked nothing like the one his own brother had made for holding the human he had yet to catch. His heart ached thinking about the real Papyrus, and how far away he felt.

Finally, Sans was tossed roughly inside and he flailed slightly, trying not to hit the ground too hard and spending his one hp.

While on the ground, the Papyrus reached into his cloak, before producing some sort of collar, which he quickly snapped close around Sans's neck.

"Though I doubt your magic will be enough to do any real damage, this is so you don't get any funny ideas." Papyrus chuckled.

Sans's instantly felt his magic drain from him, knowing he couldn't even summon up enough for a single bone attack.

As Papyrus stood over Sans gloating, his real brother shifted awkwardly from behind.

"Uh, Boss… is it okay if I… uh…" The native skeleton stammered, glancing between his brother and the door.

Papyrus sighed melodramaticly,

"Yes, thank you Sans, you may go now."

He didn't need to be told twice, as Sans zoomed out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Leaving his double and his brother to their business.

"Hm, now, let's have some fun." The villain smiled rubbing a hand up Sans's cheek.

Sans felt sick, especially when that hand trailed down slowly before resting at his crotch.

With all his options wasted, and no conceivable way out of this mess, Sans did, what he did best. Sans gave up.

He lay motionlessly as his not brother used his hands to roam his body and he marveled at how similar he was to his own Sans.

When Papyrus had stripped him down completely, only then did he notice his captive's lack of response.

"Really? You're giving in so soon? Come on, beg me for mercy. I like it when my prey think they have some chance at getting away."

Papyrus gave Sans a small shake, who in return gave no hint of sentience; his head turned to the side and his eyes unfocused.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to fall back on plan 'super smart and amazing'. I didn't think I'd have to use it so soon, but considering your such a weakling, I guess, I should have figured." Papyrus thought aloud.

Papyrus laid his hand down above Sans's chest and summoned both their souls. Sans felt as his hp rose dramatically. Sans was confused why the other skeleton would do this, but still didn't move.

"There we go," Papyrus announced beaming.

"Now, let's see if this worked."

Papyrus moved his hand over to one of Sans's lower ribs and gripped one of them firmly. He then took his other hand and braced himself against the rest of Sans's chest. Then he pulled.

The rib broke with a sickening crack, and Sans was suddenly up screaming like a reanimated corpse. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. Living with one hp had made him extremely careful. The worse he had ever suffered had been a scuffed knee, but the immense pain he felt now, was like a blind man being given sight, only to stare directly at the sun.

Sans's hands were quickly grasping at his tormentor's, his eyes wild and his chest heaving.

"P-P-plea… p-please." Sans begged for the pain to stop.

"You want me to stop already?" Papyrus laughed extravagantly.

"We haven't even begun, Sans."

* * *

 **Update: Fixed chapter. I had copy and pasted directly from AO3 which Fanfiction did not like at all and filled it with HTML script. Sorry to anyone inconvenienced.**


End file.
